


The Man who sold the world AU

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: eventual timeship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: former CIA assassin Sara lance is wandering without a purpose until she is recruited by Rip hunter a genius billionaire who built a computer system to stop terrorists. the system however doesn't just detect terrorists but any premeditated crime. Rip recruits Sara to help save people.thank you to @riphuntertimemasterlegend on tumbler for letting me bounce ideas off of them as well as kindly beta reading for me





	1. Chapter 1

The subway rolled along the tracks in between stations. It was late at night and there were very few people in the subway cars. The people that were on the subway cars were less then pleasant gangsters and punks inching for a fight. Four such people were making their way through the subway car. One of them said to the leader “you dad wanted us to take the car man.” The leader responded

 “Relax were the biggest muscle around. Plus taking the subway we meet so many interesting people” he said looking at a blond women siting alone on the subway.

 He looked back and winked at his buddies before saying “hey baby, how about me and my friends give you a tour of the city”

 He reached to touch her only for the blond women to grab and break his wrist with ease. His friends tried to attack her but she beat them all up with ease. Soon after the women finished beating up the punks she and the punks were arrested.

 

“You could have let them at least land a shot. It would have made this a lot easier” the detective said looking at the blond woman who was drinking a glass of water.

 “I’m detective Snart. Who exactly are you?” Snart asked

 “it seems the only time when you need a name now is when you’re in trouble. So tell me detective, am I in trouble?” the blond women took a sip of her water as Snart paused the security tape form the subway

 “Those are some nice moves let me guess army?” the blond women give no response or reaction Snart carried on

 “But you don’t learn to fight like that in the regular army. So which is it? Seals, delta’s, rangers?”  The blond women didn’t say anything and Snart sighed responding

 “Don’t worry we will find it soon enough.” Before putting on a glove and picking up the glass and leaving the room.

 

A few minutes pass before a man in an expensive suit pops in with an officer right beside him “if you would please un cuff my client officer.”

 The police officer nodded and released the women surprised women. “Come with me ma’am.  Mr. Hunter would like a word with you”

 as the lawyer escorted the women to a black SUV that drove to the water front. Indicting a man standing by the water the lawyer said “there is my boss, speak to him if you would.”

 The blond women walked over to the man who said “ahh miss lance it’s nice to finally meet you that is your preferred name isn’t it I know you’ve had several”

 he spoke in a slight British accent the women Sara lance responded “how do you know my name”

the man responded “you will find I know quite a bit about you miss lance your service in your armed forces, your work for the CIA, how you came to doubt that work and how you came to be here in this city wondering without a purpose. Well miss lance I’m here to offer you a purpose. A job, this is Michelle Demoun.”

 He said holding up a picture of a pretty looking Burnett who is no older than 27 years old “I need you Miss Lance to watch her and make sure nothing bad happens to her.”

Sara looked skeptical saying “frankly I’m not going to help you stalk some random women.”

 And before he could say anything else she stormed away.

 

Sara lance was in her crappy non-descript apartment she relaxed after her ordeal of the day and poured herself a drink of whiskey. When she took a sip she passed out. When she woke up she found herself handcuffed to a hotel bed rest. The voice of Mr. Hunter rang over a speaker “since you refused to help me prevent a crime you will be forced to experience what I have and listen to crime take place helpless to stop it.”

 Just then a sound of a loud argument between and man and a women broke out form the next room over. It quickly escalated into violence as the man begin to yell and hit the women loudly. Sara attempted to escape as she heard the escalating dispute next door she finally broke the bed rest and charged through the door into the next room over only to see Mr. Hunter and a tape recorder sitting in a chair he said to her “I’m afraid your too late miss lance, seven years ago Harold and Margie Steven’s rented this room for their tenth wedding anniversary. Harold got drunk and got into an argument with Margie and killed her. Neither of us could have saved Margie but maybe we can save Michelle.”

 Sara looked at Mr. Hunter saying “are you sure she’s in danger”

Mr. Hunter responded “my information is never wrong miss lance. Come with me and I will show you what I have to prove it.”


	2. the blond woman in a suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip explains the machine and sara protects the first number

29 police precinct:  
A young uniformed officer approached Snart saying “hey smart we got those fingerprints you took form the subway assault” he handed a folder to him “her fingerprints have appeared at over a dozen crime scenes and she has open warrants in four countries… who did you pick up Snart, Attila the Hun?”  
Snart took the folder shaking his head “thanks Collins”

Elsewhere:  
Rip left the hotel with Sara close behind taking a deep breath before explaining “the day the earthquake machine leveled the glades you were in Mexico with your then girlfriend… me I was in the office working. I didn’t even find out about it until that night. You see until that day I had spent the better part of my life becoming extremely wealthy…. But after that incident none of that seemed to matter”  
Rip and Sara begin to walk through a park as he continued “following the incident the government gave themselves the power to read every text message listen to every phone call. Emails the lot but there was so much data they needed to sort through it.”  
Rip shoved his hands into his pocks as he limped “so I built them a system capable to shifting through the data watching picking out the terrorist from the average citizen’s…but it worked to well. It didn’t just detect terrorists but every type of premeditated crime…so I taught the machine to divide the names into two lists. The first was the relevant list which was forwarded to the proper authorities and the second is the irrelevant list… every night at midnight the irrelevant list is deleted”   
Rip frowned as Miranda’s smiling face flashed briefly before his face before carrying on “it wasn’t until later that I realized my mistake.”  
Sara interrupted “so what you gave yourself a back door?”  
Rip nodded “I built the government a weapon of untold destruction I figured an off switch might come in handy. But I had to be careful so the only thing we get is a social security number nothing else.”  
Sara asked “so Michelle might not be the victim?”  
Rip sighed “she could be the target of violence or she could be planning on committing it we don’t know which is where you come in Miss Lance, watch her follow her and protect her or stop her as needed.”  
Sara asked “so your system where is it?”  
Rip scoffed “what the drives? Who knows government facility somewhere but the machine itself… its everywhere watching us with a thousand eyes and listening with a thousand ears.”  
Sara nodded as rip said simply “so what is your plan miss lance?”  
Sara smiled “well I need weapons… and I know just where to get them.”

Later:  
A car pulled up as the thugs from the subway got out swaggering into the building to see an impressive number of guns on the table.  
A minute later Sara walked in casually everyone jumped pointing their guns at her hesitantly “oh hey you’re the guys from the subway” she said coyly   
One of the thugs who was holding his gun side wise demanded “we shouldn’t we just shot you?”  
Sara replied calmly “well no one you clearly took a gun safety course…take you for instance your holding your gun side wise. That’s not good because when you pulled the trigger ejecting the shell casing it will hit you like this” she then moved grabbing the guys gun and twisting firing the weapon hitting someone else in the leg as the shell hit him in the face. She then tore the gun out of all of there hands shooting them all in the leg in quick succession.  
She holstered her weapon grabbing a duffel bag saying “you know im going to take these until you guys get a bit more practice” she took all the weapons and left the building.

An hour later:  
Snart answered the ringing phone with a grunt   
The person on other line said “is this detective Snart?”  
Snart answered “yea that’s me”  
The officer replied “we got something highly interesting here pertaining to your fugitive.”   
Snart sat forward a bit “go on”  
The officer continued “a couple of gangbangers where shot in mid-town during what looks like a weapons deal and they all say the same thing a blond woman in a suit came out of nowhere beat them up and stole the merchandise.”  
Snart sighed “thank you officer” before hanging up  
Rooftop:  
Sara had been watching Michelle DuBois for the better part of 3 days but so far there was nothing happening.  
She watched through the window as she said “hunter I have no idea why your machine would spit out her number”  
Rip sighed “the machine is never wrong clearly there is something going on”  
Just then the cloned phone beeped with the sound of a text message coming into Michelle’s phone   
“Meeting one hour.” The text message read. Sara watched as Michelle left the building headed downtown to an alley where several sketchy guys were standing Sara said “it’s happening” aiming her weapon through the scope  
Sara lined up the shot before her target said simply “we did you contact me you know we maintain as little contact as possible”  
The man bristled “it’s your lawyer friend he’s asking awkward questions”  
Michelle sighed annoyed “so kill him”  
Sara stopped aiming as rip called “Sara she’s not the victim!”  
Sara then felt a gun pressed against her temple as a gruff voice said “who’s this?”  
Michelle bristled ”never seen her before!”  
The man nodded and said “don’t worry we will take care of her and your friend” and with that sara was clubbed in the head 

Later:  
Sara woke up with a killer headache hands cuffed behind her back she blinked surprised to find she was in a cop car.  
“Your awake” the gruff voice from earlier said   
Sara glanced around saying “not seeing a station around”   
The man replied “very astute”   
Sara glanced out the window “nice place quiet, remote”  
The man chuckled “glad you like it you’ll be here for a long time.”  
Sara laughed “you mind telling me your name detective?”  
The man laughed “sure seems the least I can do, name’s mick Rory but don’t get used to saying it”  
Sara smiled “well mick hopefully next time you remember to cuff your prisoner’s hands in front of them.  
Sara used her now free hands to grab a tear gas grenade carelessly left nearby causing the car to crash. She dragged Mick free of the car grabbing his gun and waving down a ride back to the city.  
2 hours later:   
Sara pushed the lawyer to safety as the corrupt police fired at her and her charge she returned fire wounding one as the other two complete with Rory give chase. She took cover waiting for the officer a man named stills to come around shooting him dead before grabbing and judo flipping Rory holding his gun.  
Sara smiled “you might be useful. You had a nice spot. You are going to put your friend there”  
Mick spat “and why would I do that?”   
Sara smiled holding up the gun “because I shot him with your gun”  
Mick grunted but agreed being forced to drag the body away and stuff into the trunk under sara watchful eye who field stripped the gun before tossing it at him “Ill be in touch”  
Mick drove away a minute later the sound of the cops she called were coming she smiled sneaking away as the cops kicked in the door and helped the poor man who had nearly been killed

Snart had heard but couldn’t believe it but the both the corrupt cops and the lawyers testimony match a blond woman in a suit appeared out of nowhere to stop the attempted murder.  
Snart re-watched the subway video vowing to find her before anyone got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has been siting around for a while and as always feedback is welcome

**Author's Note:**

> this is chapter one hopefully you liked it


End file.
